Dengue virus (DV) is a member of the virus family Falviviridae and is transmitted to people by several species of mosquito within the genus Aedes, principally Aedes aegypti. Over 3.6 billion people worldwide are at risk of being infected with DV and more than 200 million infections of DV are estimated to occur each year globally (McBride et al., 2000 Microbes & Infection 2:1041-1050, Guzman et al., 2010 Nature Rev. Microbiol. 8:S7-16). Dengue Fever is the most medically relevant arboviral disease in humans. The significant increases in incidence, geographical outreach, and severity of disease cases of Dengue are making DV a major human pathogen. Unfortunately, effective therapeutic regimens are not currently available; the most effective current prevention measures lie in mosquito control.